Pj Masks: Catboy's Test
by elementallobster
Summary: When Owlette is kidnapped, it's up to Catboy to defeat Night Ninja and save his crush.


**PJ MASKS: CATBOY'S TEST**

 **PART 1: Contemplation**

The camera zooms in on Connor and his friends as they walk home from school. "No wonder your science project won the contest, Connor! It was so cool!", Amaya said to Connor. " "Thanks Amaya!", said Connor. "You guys coming to my birthday party in the park tonight?", Said Greg. "Of course!", Amaya says happily. "We wouldn't miss that in a million years!" "Good! Cause my mom is making her famous triple-decker raspberry cake!", says Greg. Awesome! Says Connor, making a fist with his hand. The group all laughs together and continues to walk home. The camera then fades to a small bit later and zooms in on Connor's house, and sees Connor sitting on his bed watching his favorite show, Master Fang. The video buffers slightly, giving Connor some time for some deep thought. He lays there on his bed and, for some reason, strange thoughts of Amaya flood into his head. He starts to daydream about all of the times they shared together, and how they, as a team, never gave up hope in their undying battle against the villains of the night. He also thought about how great and caring of a friend she is and always was. He then was interrupted and knocked out from his ethereal dreamy state by the booming voice of Master Fang as his video began to play normally again.

 **PART 2: The Feelings Intensify**

The camera now follows Connor's mom's car, and fades into a view from the side of Connfor's head, as he drives farther and farther away from the brilliant festive lights of Greg's lizard-themed party. Connor, having nothing to do, decides to video chat with Amaya. "Hi Amaya!", Connor says. "Hey Connor!" "Whatcha doing?", Amaya says. I was just bored on the way home and I wanted to chat with you!", Connor replies. "I just got off of video chat with Greg. We were talking about how good he is at Limbo!", Amaya says. "That's cool Amaya!", Connor replied. Connor talked for a good 45 minutes with Amaya before signing off at the end of his car ride. The camera fades to Connor, as he sits in his room. Once again, strangely, thinking of Amaya again. "Do I really like Amaya? And if so, why now of all times?" Connor sits on his bed thinking many strange thoughts. But one stands out the most to him: He needs to see her again. He smirks and springs off his bed, ready to enter the dark, moonlit scene he and his friends are so used to. PJ Masks we're on our way! Into the night to save the day!

 **PART 3: Into The Night**

The PJ masks warp to their headquarters, ready to fight crime once again. "Hi Amaya!", Connor says. "O-Oh. Hey Greg!", Connor says to his friend that he forgot about for a second. "Why are you acting weird, Connor?", Greg says. "Are you alright?" Just as Catboy opens his mouth to speak back to his caring friend, the PJ Masks hear a booming engine sound outside the HQ. "Leaping lizards! What a huge sound!", Gekko says. "What was that?!" The PJ Masks dash for the HQ's elevator and cruise down quickly to the ground floor. The PJ Masks run to the outside of their HQ. "It's Night Ninja's ninjalinos!", Gekko says. "But there's no sight of Night Ninja!", Catboy says in reply. The ninjalinos were riding in a starry midnight sky-colored battle truck with a paint job of night ninja's face on it and with a Night Ninja flag on the top. "Yep. Definitely Night Ninja." Gekko says. "Over here you weasel masks!", Night Ninja says teasingly to Owlette and Gekko. "Look what I stole!" He says smugly, holding up an ancient vase he obviously got from the museum. "Hey!", Catboy says angrily to Night Ninja. "Owlette! You go after Night Ninja with Gekko!" "I'll get the truck." He says, as he vanishes into the darkness of night.

 **PART 4: The Trickery of a Ninja**

The camera now goes to the dark, yet moonlit street that Catboy is chasing the ninjalinos giant strong looking blue and purple battle truck on. The lone PJ Mask pursued the truck for many minutes, using all of his different powers and abilities on the truck to try to stop it. "It's time to end this!", Catboy says. "Super Cat Speed!" Catboy becomes covered in a harsh yet graceful lightning-blue light as he speeds to the truck, climbs on, and swings into the driver's seat, shoving the ninjalino driving to the passenger seat, and holding him down with one arm as he slams on the breaks, causing the car to drift crazily and tip over as it screeches to a dramatic halt. Catboy claps his hands together as to knock of the dust on them. "A job well done!", he says fulfillingly. He proudly strolls over to the trunk of the large truck to empty the precious goods. He pops open the trunk and to his surprise, all it contains is a picture of Night Ninja and a paper reading: "Ha ha! Fooled you, pussycat!" "W-What?!" Catboy says in surprise as he jumps back from the empty dark trunk. "I was tricked!" The teasing note also read: "Come to 22nd street by the corner store if you ever want to see your bird brained friend ever again! Muahahahaha!", the note sinisterly closed. Catboy clenched his fist. "I'm coming for you, Amaya!"

 **PART 5: Gekko In Trouble**

Catboy ran down the black street, lighting it up with his blue-colored will to defeat Night Ninja and save his friend. As he was running, he saw a strange green figure covered in darkness lying on the street. Fascinated about what or who it was, he ran toward it a bit slower. As he finally got up to it and stopped, he knew what it was. "By my cat's whiskers!", Catboy exclaimed. It's Gekko! He got down on his knees and lifted up his dear friend. "Gekko! Are you okay?" He says frantically as he shakes him in desperate effort to wake him up. Gekko's skin was pale and his body felt frail on the touch. "He must be paralyzed from poison!", Catboy said angrily. He lifted his green pal into his arms and took him to HQ at light speed with his ability and set him lightly on his bed. "I got you, Gekko." He said tenderly as he patted him on the head. "It's time to be a hero!" He said as he took off, running out of HQ and off into the blackness once again, ready to finally save Amaya and end this charade.

 **PART 6: Confronting Night Ninja**

Catboy, now more furious than ever, is running down the street ready to face Night Ninja, glancing at the road signs, and Night Ninja's paper for precise directions. Catboy finally approached 22nd street, the street of which Night Ninja challenged Catboy to come to. Catboy heroically and boldly stepped up to the dark stretch of road where he would find his friend. The brave hero yelled out to her. "Owlette! Owlette!" There was no response. Catboy yelled again. This time more desperately. "Amaya!" He yelled heartfeltly. But, the response the worried friend heard was just as empty as the dark of night. Catboy instantly jumped to attention when he heard an annoying yet familiar tone. "So you came, PJ weasel!" The voice said as he walks out from behind the big statue in the town intersection. "Night Ninja!", Catboy says. "Where's Owlette? And what did you do to Gekko!?", He says sternly with his fist clenched. "Funny you ask, weasel boy!" The scene fades into a flashback of Gekko and Owlette running after Night Ninja. "Get back here, Night Ninja!", Owlette said. "Yeah!", Gekko said, holding on to Owlette's legs. "You can't run forever!", Gekko said to him pursuingly. "Heh heh." Night Ninja chuckled as he stopped eerily on the street ahead. The camera now goes to the side of Owlette's head as she watches him stand there eerily, as if this was a trap.

 **PART 7: Gekko And Owlette Vs Night Ninja**

"This is the end of the road for you, Gekko!", Night Ninja said with a smirk. He slowly pulled out a purple Sticky Splat from behind his back. And threw it quickly at Gekko, hitting him before he could properly react. "Aah!", Gekko said as the Purple Splat burned his chest on impact and let off purple acidic-looking steam. "Gekko! No!" Owlette screamed in concern, as she flew over to Gekko to help him. "No! Don't touch it!" Gekko yelled. Owlette's mind raced for a moment until she finally decided what to do. "Owl Wing Wind!" She said, flapping her wings at the Sticky Splat. It flapped violently in the wind until it finally popped off. "AAAAHHH!" Gekko screamed, as the residual purple poison burned his small body. "Gekko!" Owlette screamed. She ran over to him and fell to her knees, sobbing quietly as she held her dear friend. "W-watch out!" Gekko said with a quiet, frail voice as he weakly pushed Owlette and sprung up with the last of his strength. Night Ninja blazed at them, as if he was trying to attack Owlette before he jumped up. Gekko caught Night Ninja and collided with him, knocking him to the side with nothing but willpower to stop Night Ninja. He stood on his feet with horrible posture and a weak-looking body, ready to fight. But this battle was not against Night Ninja. It was against the poison. "Poison wearin' you down?", Night Ninja said teasingly. "Mmm- uh-uhh!", Gekko muttered under his weak breath. He tried with all of his might to stand, but eventually collapsed from sheer lack of energy.

 **PART 8: Owlette's Will**

The camera saw the heroes and villain all standing on the dark stretch of road. It then zoomed to a close up on Owlette's face. "Grr! I'll make you pay for this, Night Ninja!" She yelled in anger as she, quick as a hawk, zoomed over to Night Ninja, hovered over him, and dove in for the attack. Night Ninja quickly reacted to her slightly telegraphed attack, grabbed her foot, and dropped her on the street. "You aren't powerful enough to avenge your friend, PJ weasel!" She then, in anger, rolled to safety, flew up high, and said: "Owl Wing Wind!" As she repeatedly flapped her wings at Night Ninja. Night Ninja quickly and masterfully threw Sticky Splats at her, but they were all easily blown away by her ability, returning to him. "What?!", he exclaimed. The Sticky Splats slowly ran out of velocity and began to change their direction to him. He used his ninja skills to dodge them. He then quickly reacted again, but this time very differently. "Night Ninja Secret Technique: Ten Pronged Sticky Splat Launcher!" He said loudly. "Huh?" Owlette exclaimed in slight fear of the wrath of the attack. "Yah!" He yelled as he, more powerfully than Owlette had ever seen, shot a cyan-colored ball with a blue symbol of an ocean wave on it from his hands at the flying hero. The large magic-covered blue ball from Night Ninja's technique exploded, splashed water on Owlette and knocked her right out the air. She landed on the ground harshly. "Ha ha ha!" Night Ninja said as he strolled over to the injured girl. "Night Ninja wins again!" Owlette weakly tried to fly, but since her wings were soaked from the water the ball splashed on her, her wings failed to lift her, and she fell to the ground once again.

 **PART 9: Owlette's Defeat**

Night Ninja walked over to the injured and wet Owlette and slightly lifted her up. "Night N-Ninja! Y-You'll pay! Catboy w-will-" "Catboy can't do anything to me! Not as long as I have you, my sweet prisoner!" Owlette could not finish her sentence before she was loudly interrupted by Night Ninja. "Nighty night!", Night Ninja said, holding up his hands to her face in a special symbol. "Night Ninja Secret Technique: Serenity Flash!" He said as his hands began to glow in a washed-out purple color and then flash a burst of light at Owlette, putting her to sleep. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Night Ninja's confident and mean expression. "So, as you can see, there's nothing you can do, PJ weasel!", Night Ninja said as the flashback faded away. You won't get away with this, Night Ninja!" "You hurt my friends with no mercy, you disrespected our team, and you captured Owlette! I'm gonna kick your lowlife butt!

It's time to be a hero!

 **PART 10: It's Time to be a Hero**

"Ninjalinos! Get him!", Night Ninja demanded to his minions. They ran at the bold hero, but were defeated in the blink of an eye by Catboy's Super Cat Speed power. "Yaaahhh!", Catboy said, as he ran at his enemy. He threw many attacks at Night Ninja, but he dodged and blocked most of them. But Night Ninja noticed something strange. For every time he blocked or dodged one of Catboy's attacks, his next one was far stronger and faster. Eventually, even as skilled of a martial artist Night Ninja was, he could not continue to evade Catboy's moves. "Super Cat Speed!" Catboy said, boosting his speed to 100%. "Hiiiiiiya!" Catboy struck Night Ninja with as strong a punch as he could muster and sent him flying down the street and crashing through the front window of a building. Before Night Ninja could even begin to recover, Catboy flashed through the smoke and delivered one final epic falling punch to his enemy. Night Ninja gagged at the collision of such a formidable and mighty impact He once again collapsed back into the pile of debris that he crashed into before. Catboy walked away with no remorse, disappearing into the night to save his secret crush, Amaya. Sure enough, she was sitting behind the Night Ninja battle truck, tied up. "Amaya!" Catboy yelled. He ran over to her, got down on his knees, untied her, and gently shook her to wake her up. She did not wake up. "Amaya..", Catboy said solemnly. He lifted her up and sped her off to HQ.

 **PART 11: The Avenged Heroes**

"Amaya! You're awake!" Catboy said to Amaya. "C-Connor?" She said dreamily. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Catboy yelled. "I went through so much to save you! I chased Night Ninja's truck, I fought ninjalinos, I had a battle with Night Ninja an-" Amaya kissed him, interrupting his story. Catboy blushed and was very surprised. "Thanks Connor. You're a great hero and a great friend." Catboy smiled, still blushing. Gekko looks over at the two in surprise. "Leaping lizards!" He says with a confused look on his face. Catboy and Amaya look over at Gekko and everyone laughs as the camera zooms out.


End file.
